telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Irkat
Irkat the Brat appears in Telepath RPG: Servants of God. Background Irkat is the bratty son of Chief Uf'Uwan, the leader of the Rubat Clan. Irkat likes to challenge people to a game of Psy Duel because he never expects to lose with his unfair advantage. Involvement After defeating Irkat in a game of Psy Duel, Irkat runs away without paying. If Duvalier plays his cards right, Uf'Uwan will give the People's Resistance of Ravinale troops or gold in order to make up for the shame his son brings him. Strategy Playing the card game against Irkat is a very hard aspect of the game. The following tutorial will help you increase your chances of beating him. Pre game: You should feel very comfortable with playing Psy Duel before you attempt to challenge Irkat, as he uses his young age as an excuse to have 60 health points at the beginning of the game, as opposed to your 15. Play some games against Ali the Incorrigible to hone your skills. It's wise to note that no matter how well you play, it sometimes just happens to be down to luck whether you win or not. It's wise to save before playing Irkat, and reloading after a failed attempt. All of this being said, it is very possible to beat him in the first 10 tries. Psy Duel His large amounts of health means that the use of a Pyro Blast attack on you often guarantees a loss. Tips: 1) Unless you have a better minion in your deck, and you are saving up for it, deploy your minions as often as possible. 2) Due to the way the game's AI works, Ali or Irkat will never use a Dark Vortex against you unless you have at least 2 minions on your side. Deploy a weaker one, such as a Shadowling or a Scorpion to fill up those extra spaces if Irkat has many cards in his deck. 3) Always prioritize the use of Energy Golems and Bowmen. These minions have the ability to attack Irkat's minions. (When you click 'Attack' , click on your Golem or Bowman, then click on the enemy that you want to attack. You don't have to attack the same one with each minion) 4) Use the above in conjunction with a Cryo Blast or Dark Vortex to eliminate most of Irkat's team. 5) Psy healers are also key members. 6) Use Fury on anything with a high defense rating (Psy Fighters, Spriggats) if you have no Bowmen or Energy Golems. Use pointer #2 if you're worried about your Golems or Bowmen dying. 7) If you have a card that is weak (Shadowling, for example), discard it in return for Psp. 8) Use common sense for this one. If you have more than 3 smugglers/merchants, discard them in return for Psp, as your coins will not be as beneficial midgame. 9) Mind Shield and Feedback as often as possible 10) Keeping #9 in mind, try to keep above 9 Psp at all times, because the use of a Dark Vortex can benefit you immensely. Post game: Save. Even after you've won the game against Irkat, there are still some ways for your conversation with the chief to go wrong, thus making it impossible for you to claim your reward for winning. Finally, remember that this guide will increase your chances of winning, not guarantee them. Good luck! Quotes "Neener-Neener!" *He sticks his tongue out at you* Trivia Irkat is one of the only two children found in the game, the other one being ShababCategory:Character of Servants of God Category:Human Category:Rubat Clansman Category:Male